Reloj de Arena
by starsdust
Summary: LOST CANVAS, oneshot. Al inicio de la guerra santa Kardia quiere demostrar su valía y Dégel quiere ir con calma. Dégel x Kardia. Yaoi suave :P


_Publicando aquí algunos fics de Lost Canvas que he publicado en otras partes también (SSYaoi) porque Lost Canvas merece más amor y más fics XD (aunque no haya mucha gente interesada ;_;)_

**Título: **Reloj de Arena

**Ambientado en:** Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas.

**Temas:** Shounen ai, un poco de angst

**Personajes:** Dégel de Acuario y Kardia de Escorpio

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi

**Advertencia:** Si no te gusta el shounen ai (chico x chico) no leas~ Tiene un poquitín de algo lemonosito (casi nada)

.·..·¨·..·.

.·..·¨·..·.

.·..·¨·..·.

Kardia respiró hondo, intentando apaciguar el cosquilleo que recorría su cuerpo. En el instante en que supo lo que estaba en camino, una llama de excitación se había prendido en su interior. Aquel era el momento que había esperado desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Todos sabían que ese día llegaría, pero pocos estaban preparados para enfrentarlo. Un manto de inquietud cubría el santuario. Podía olerse en el aire el miedo y la incertidumbre. El ejército de Hades se acercaba.

Aquel era el verdadero inicio de la guerra santa, cuando la oscuridad comenzaba a cubrir al mundo como prueba de que la profecía era real y no una sombra intangible.

Pero mientras que muchos temían que se acercara el fin, Kardia sentía que su pecho latía al ritmo de la emoción que le provocaba saber que el momento en que tendría la oportunidad de mostrar su valía se acercaba. Para él aquel día significaba un comienzo más que un final.

Se había encaminado de inmediato a la sala del patriarca, ansioso por hacerle saber que estaba dispuesto a enfrentar al enemigo. Quería ser el primero en probar del sabor de la guerra. No tenía miedo de morir.

Lo primero que notó al llegar a destino fue que Albafica, el santo de Piscis, estaba también allí, erguido y silencioso. Apenas le dirigió a Kardia una rápida mirada de reconocimiento para luego retomar su acostumbrada actitud, cortés pero distante.

La ansiedad lo había llevado a olvidar pedir permiso para entrar, pero a pesar de eso, apenas puso un pie adentro Kardia fue lo suficientemente perspicaz como para notar que había interrumpido algo. Suponía que el patriarca no estaría complacido, pero estaba acostumbrado a ser sermoneado por él.

−Kardia…

−Disculpe mi intromisión −dijo Kardia, esforzándose por sonar humilde y respetuoso, mientras se inclinaba un poco−. Necesitaba hablar con usted.

−¿Te parece que es el momento adecuado? −preguntó Sage con un tono de voz que no ocultaba su incomodidad.

−Es el único momento… −respondió Kardia. Era consciente de que estaba dejando entrever su inquietud, pero estaba convencido de que debía actuar rápido. Desde siempre había considerado al tiempo como su principal adversario−. Entiendo que el enemigo se acerca. Uno de los jueces.

−Así es, ¿por qué estás aquí? Por eso mismo deberías ir a tu puesto.

−¡No! Quiero ser yo quien vaya a enfrentarlo, déjeme ser la persona que pelee con él. Estoy preparado para eso.

−Kardia, eso ya está decidido. Albafica se encargará de eso.

Kardia sintió como si el calor que lo encendía hubiera sido anulado en un instante por una ráfaga helada. Volvió sus ojos hacia el silencioso pisciano que se mantenía al margen de la discusión. Parecía estar en un lugar muy lejano, completamente desentendido del tema que estaban tocando. Los labios del escorpiano se curvaron en una sonrisa producto de la incredulidad.

−¿Albafica…? ¿Por qué? −preguntó, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa. Sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre.

−¿Ahora vas a cuestionar mi decisión? −dijo el patriarca−. ¿Por qué quieres ir, Kardia?

−Porque me siento preparado para pelear. ¡Porque quiero poner en práctica mi entrenamiento! ¡Puedo derrotar a ese juez!

−Entiendo, Kardia. Albafica, ¿tú por qué quieres esta misión?

Albafica pareció salir de su letargo y habló con voz firme y segura.

−Porque puedo proteger al santuario y al pueblo en las cercanías. Mis rosas me permitirán poner a raya la tropa que se acerca sin tener que recurrir a ayudas extra. Debemos mantenerlos lo más lejos posible sin poner en peligro a más gente de la necesaria.

Cuando Albafica calló, Kardia permaneció también en silencio, apretando sus labios, conteniendo sus emociones. No quería dejar al descubierto la rabia que sentía. Las palabras de Albafica habían hecho parecer al escorpiano un niño caprichoso y egoísta. Ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo de planear mejor su intervención ante Sage, simplemente había dicho lo que sentía su corazón. Y había cometido un error.

−No creo que hagan falta más explicaciones. Vuelve a tu puesto, Kardia. No es tu momento.

Piscis había muerto, llevándose consigo a los invasores. El santuario estaba envuelto en una tensa capa de paz provisoria. Todos permanecían alerta, intentando al mismo tiempo retomar las actividades habituales como si aquello contribuyera a la ilusión de que el peligro había pasado.

La casa de Acuario estaba vacía. Kardia pudo sentirlo al instante. Aún así caminó hacia la biblioteca, como si esperara encontrar a Dégel, concentrado como de costumbre en uno de sus gruesos volúmenes, a veces al punto de que no notaba que Kardia se le acercaba. O simplemente fingía no hacerlo, aunque esto era algo que Kardia no sabía.

Un libro abierto descansaba sobre una mesa, junto a un par de gafas. Kardia se las colocó por diversión y sonrió ante su propia travesura. Tomó el libro en sus manos. Estaba plagado de símbolos que él desconocía. Símbolos que no significaban nada para él. Palabras en un idioma extraño…

En la primera página fue capaz de reconocer el nombre de Dégel en un fragmento manuscrito. Pasó sus dedos sobre las letras como si creyera que de esa manera podría ser capaz de tener oportunidad de comprender de qué trataba el mensaje. Aunque odiara admitirlo, estaba intrigado. Se sentía por fuera de ese mundo silencioso, y eso lo irritaba. Era una parte de Dégel que jamás lograría llegar a comprender.

−¿Kardia? −la voz de Dégel sacó al escorpiano de su ensimismamiento. Kardia levantó la vista y soltó el libro, que cayó al suelo con ruido seco. No pudo dejar de notar que la mirada de Dégel siguió como por reflejo la trayectoria del objeto, con una mueca de disgusto. Pero inmediatamente después volvió sus ojos hacia Kardia, que se apoyó contra la biblioteca con aire desentendido.

−¿Qué?

−¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que tengas más cuidado? −preguntó Dégel, aunque el reproche venía acompañado de una tenue sonrisa.

Kardia sintió que la rabia que venía acumulando desde su visita a la sala del patriarca empezaba a ser reemplazada por una acogedora sensación de familiaridad. El primer santo dorado había caído, pero Dégel estaba allí. Por primera vez, en un rincón de su corazón, se alegró de estar aún con vida. Intentó descartar ese pensamiento con rapidez, como si éste fuera una prueba de debilidad.

Cuando Dégel se acercó Kardia desvió la vista, aunque mantenía toda su atención centrada en el acuariano, y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado cuando lo primero que hizo el otro fue agacharse frente a él para recoger el libro que había caído.

Dégel procedió a asegurarse que el objeto estaba en buenas condiciones una vez que se incorporó. Kardia, que se mantenía en un absurdo estado de expectación, se estremeció al sentir el roce de su compañero cuando éste se le acercó y lo apartó un poco para volver a colocar el libro en su lugar, en el estante que estaba justo detrás del escorpiano.

−¿De qué trata ese libro? −susurró Kardia en voz baja, casi como si estuviera avergonzado de hacer la pregunta.

−¿Desde cuándo te interesan los libros? −respondió Dégel, dándole la espalda y alejándose de él, mientras comenzaba a desarmar las partes superiores de su armadura para luego examinarlas como si buscara en ellas algún defecto del que acababa de percatarse. Kardia se sonrojó de frustración.

−Yo no dije que me interesara tu estúpido libro.

−Bien, entiendo −dijo el otro sonriendo, aunque Kardia no podía apreciarlo desde la posición en la que estaba−. Cuenta leyendas de las estrellas. Fue un regalo. Es un recuerdo de alguien.

−Un recuerdo…

Una vez más Kardia se sintió por fuera del mundo de Dégel. Sabía que si había algo que Dégel atesoraba más que sus libros eran las memorias de su pasado, algo que escapaba al entendimiento de Kardia, cuya infancia no había tenido nada digno de ser recordado. Por eso había querido olvidar sus dudas y sus miedos, y concentrarse en su objetivo: si su destino era tener una vida corta, su meta era dejar una huella profunda. Una impresión poderosa. La prueba de que era tan fuerte como los otros.

_¿Cuándo ya no esté aquí también me recordarás, Dégel?_

El pensamiento se asomó sin que él pudiera hacer nada por acallarlo y Dégel se dio vuelta hacia él como si lo hubiera escuchado. Kardia se cruzó de brazos, y vio por el rabillo del ojo que Dégel se le acercaba hasta quedar tan cerca de él que pudo verse reflejado a sí mismo en sus ojos azules. Los fríos dedos del acuariano rozaron su mejilla.

−¿Acaso no tienes planeado devolverme esto? −preguntó Dégel al tiempo que le quitaba a Kardia las gafas que éste había tomado prestadas sin permiso. Había olvidado que las tenía puestas.

−No me vengas con idioteces. Tú eres el que lo necesita, no yo −replicó Kardia, ocultando su molestia tras una sonrisa burlona.

−Fuiste a ver al patriarca a pesar de lo que habíamos hablado.

Aunque no debería sorprenderle que Dégel estuviera al tanto, Kardia le dirigió una mirada perpleja. Dégel se la sostuvo, impasible.

−¿Qué importa lo que haya hecho? ¿Ahora resulta que me sigues los pasos? ¿Quieres que te diga que tenías razón?

−Kardia −murmuró Dégel apoyando su frente contra la del escorpiano, que quedó inmóvil al instante−. No quiero que mueras todavía.

−¿Qué diferencia haría, antes o después?

Su voz se había extinguido en un susurro inaudible. Dégel lo había callado con un beso fresco y delicado. Kardia gustaba de sentir esa sensación fría contra su piel, que siempre parecía estar un poco más tibia que lo común.

−¿Estás bien? −preguntó Dégel, manteniendo una distancia mínima entre los dos. Había enterrado sus dedos en el pelo de Kardia, que arqueó las cejas con una expresión pícara.

−¿Qué crees? −dijo Kardia entrelazando sus dedos con los de Dégel. Su compañero entendió el mensaje, y sus manos comenzaron a recorrer la armadura de Escorpio, desarmándola parte por parte, un proceso que tenía interiorizado a la perfección. Sabía de memoria el camino, conocía esa armadura tan bien como conocía la suya propia.

El acuariano le dio la vuelta a su compañero, atrayéndolo contra sí. Era agradable sentir la blanda tibieza de su piel contra la suya, tan diferente de la frialdad de las armaduras, aunque la temperatura del otro le provocaba como de costumbre un dejo de inquietud que le hacía dudar acerca de si continuar o no. Kardia se estaba mostrando extrañamente dócil. Cuando le recorrió la nuca con sus labios, Dégel pudo sentir al otro temblar entre sus brazos.

Kardia cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios, anticipándose a lo que sabía que venía a continuación. Conocía la obsesión de Dégel por ser cuidadoso, pero deseó que esta vez la olvidara. Deseaba sentir el dolor tanto como el placer. El dolor era parte de aquellas sensaciones penetrantes que lo hacían sentir vivo. Se estremeció de deleite cuando al fin pudo sentir a Dégel dentro de sí.

Dejándose envolver por esa sensación deliciosa, una intensa mezcla perfecta de frío y calor que lo recorría entero se alegró de estar allí. Se alegró de que Dégel también. Quizás no era tan malo que aquel día no hubiera sido su momento. Quizás el patriarca había tenido razón. No estaba preparado para morir.

**Fin~**

.·..·¨·..·.

.·..·¨·..·.

.·..·¨·..·.

**Notas:** Kardia parece tener un lado triste e inseguro en el manga, y me aproveché de eso para crear el ambiente de este fic, intentando mantener la parte juguetona y loca.

Siempre vi a Escorpio como UKE y Acuario como seme.

En el caso específico de Kardia, al final de la pelea con Radamanthys se puede ver que una razón por la que Kardia actúa de esa manera tan apurada y apasionada era la angustia por saber que no viviría mucho debido a su enfermedad, algo que no le hacía ninguna gracia.

También es interesante la manera en que se relacionaba con Dégel. Cuando estaba muriendo recordó a Dégel y a la promesa por la que Dégel peleaba (que era una mejor razón para pelear que la que tenía Kardia mismo) con mucha ternura, eso me resultó encantador y dice que es alguien mucho más dulce de lo que parece a primera vista.


End file.
